


Joy

by heartsdesire456



Series: Joyous Occasion [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, very minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus finds out some shocking news, his fears about what it might mean for his relationship leave him terrified. However, Magnus discovers that he should never underestimate Alexander Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I got to talking about how unexpected it is that in a fandom full of magic and mayhem and demons and angels and warlocks and all the other fantastic things going on, there are SO FEW mpreg fics! lol
> 
> This is post-canon but mostly doesn't bring up anything in the canon. No real spoilers for anything. Just fully unadulterated fluff.
> 
> Be glad I went with fluff, the other option was SO SAD.

“I’m _what_?!” Magnus squeaked. He swayed some and Catarina snapped her fingers so that the sofa behind Magnus slid forward to catch him when he collapsed onto it. He stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, his mouth working open and closed soundlessly.

Catarina reached out and touched his hand. “Magnus, are you alright?”

Magnus spluttered, sitting upright. “Am I _alright_?! NO, CATARINA!” he shouted, eyes wide with panic. “I AM NOT ALRIGHT!” He stood up, stumbling as he tried to get around her and start pacing. “Oh my God I- It’s-“ He turned to her, hands flattened to his middle. “OF COURSE I AM NOT OKAY!”

Magnus had felt off the past few weeks. He had thought it was just stress, because he had been waiting to ask Alec to move in, and then when Alec said yes, he moved in over two days between missions and training while Magnus helped. However, when another week passed and everything was fine and yet he still felt really weird, Magnus decided to do a check of himself with his magic.

Needless to say, when he found _something else alive_ inside of him, he freaked out a little bit. He was terrible at healing magic, so he’d gone to Catarina in hopes that, whatever parasite had gotten into him, since the only option was some demonic parasite or perhaps even something mundane from some bad food he’d eaten, could be easily fixed. She did the same scans he did and pinpointed the parasite, only to express a bit of concern with what she found.

She insisted that she do a more thorough check of his overall wellbeing and, after nearly an hour of making him drink potions and then doing spells, she seemed pretty certain of what she was saying when she told him that it wasn’t a parasite. At least not in the way he expected it.

“Magnus, you’re pregnant,” she said once more.

Magnus shook his head vehemently. “I cannot be pregnant. Cat, I’m a man, and more than that, I’m a warlock!” he argued. “We are infertile! You know this! I couldn’t get a woman pregnant, nonetheless get pregnant myself!”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “You also aren’t the exact same as some of us,” she reminded him bluntly. “I remember that your father is a Prince of Hell, not a normal demon. You have Angel blood.”

Magnus spluttered. “It’s never did anything to me before! The witchlight is the only thing that’s ever been different-“

“You’ve never dated a Nephilim before,” she said simply.

“So what, Nephilim are special?! Seelies have angel blood too!” he demanded and she tutted.

“You know they are different. They are more like you than the Nephilim.” She tilted her head. “You’ve been alive for centuries and this is the first time you’ve been exposed to Nephilim sperm. It’s likely that your warlock manifestation isn’t limited to your eyes and your navel and that wouldn’t be a problem normally, except you are dating a Shadowhunter and you have corrupted angel blood rather than demon blood, technically.”

Magnus shook his head in disbelief, then looked down at his middle, putting a hand on his flat stomach. “I’m- I’m really-“ He put a hand to his forehead. “Cat, Alec just moved in! This week! We have been living together a _week_!”

She chuckled. “And you have been seeing him for almost a year,” she said, and he spluttered.

“We’ve only been having sex about half that time!” he added. He groaned, pacing once more. “Oh God, Alexander is going to leave me, and I’m going to be like those kids on Teen Mom only centuries older!” He turned to Cat. “What if my baby hates me because I’m the reason it only has one parent since I was stupid enough to not use condoms after the first few times since a virgin and a warlock don’t have to worry about diseases?! Oh my God I’m a walking PSA for safe sex!” His eyes widened. “Alexander is going to leave me and then the Institute will stop using me for things and I won’t have half the income I’m used to-“

“You steal most things in your life anyways,” she argued and he whined, flopping onto the couch dramatically.

“Not since I started dating Alec! He doesn’t like me doing that so I always over-pay when I summon things!” He whimpered, curling his legs up to his chest as he clutched at her throw pillow. “I was finally happy. I’m in love with the first mortal who ever wanted to spend their entire life with me and I blew it.”

Catarina smiled as she reached out and patted his hip. “Talk to him, Magnus. He deserves to make his choices before you go mad with grief over them.”

~

Magnus was waiting on the very edge of the couch playing with the candle on the table when Alec finally came home. He had been on a mission and Magnus had been going crazy all night. It was crazy how, while he had worried about Alec always, suddenly all he could think about was what would happen if Alec died before he ever knew about the baby. What would happen if Magnus had to go through raising a child whose father never even know he or she existed.

Sure, he knew that Alec was probably going to be disgusted in him and leave him anyways, but he still wanted to have a shred of hope that his baby might have a loving home and parents the way he never did as a child. 

When Alec walked in, he made a lot of noise while dropping his things, undoing buckles and straps on his gear, and kicking his boots off so they thumped against the baseboard just how Magnus hated. “Magnus? You home?” he called as he came in, only to stop and smile when he saw Magnus waiting. “Hey, was I that late?” he asked, looking around for wherever Magnus had moved the clock this time. “Were you sitting up and waiting? I thought I was early enough we could have dinner maybe-“

“Alexander, please.” Magnus gestured to the couch. “We- we need to talk.”

Alec stilled suddenly. “I don’t want to sit,” he said, and Magnus stood up as well and Alec crossed his arms uncomfortably when Magnus walked closer, only to veer right and walk over to pour Alec a drink. “Magnus, is everything okay?”

Magnus made a weak sound and hid it behind a laugh. He came over and offered Alec the drink, fidgeting in place some and rubbing his fingertips together at his sides when his hand was free again. “I- it’s not that late, you’re as early as I expected-“

“Why am I the only one drinking?” Alec asked, setting the glass down on the table beside him pointedly. “If you need to say something, don’t try and soften me up first.” He tilted his head. “Is something wrong? Did I- Did I do something-“

“No,” Magnus all but whispered, then hesitated. “Well, sort of.” Alec looked panicked and Magnus stepped towards him gingerly only to think twice and step back again. “I- I didn’t know this-“ He took a sharp breath, fighting the fear rising in him as he saw distrust in Alec’s eyes. “I didn’t know it was possible. There’s-“ He chuckled weakly. “There are so many reasons this couldn’t have ever happened but it did and- and I can only assume it’s because I’m… and you...” He shook his head. “My father is a fallen angel, not a regular demon, and you’re Nephilim so it’s different. I’ve never dated a Shadowhunter before and it’s just.” He shook his head. “I didn’t know,” he repeated.

Alec stepped towards him, worry in his eyes overtaking the doubt. “Magnus? Is something wrong? What does any of this have to do with you us? So your father wasn’t any old demon, who gives a shit? You are not your father, and me being a Shadowhunter has never mattered before.” He took Magnus’s hands, stopping his fidgeting. “Magnus talk to me. What happened today-“

Magnus couldn’t take Alec’s sincerity, so he just blurted it out. “I’m pregnant.” His eyes widened and he tried to slap a hand over his mouth but Alec’s hold had grown tighter as he stared, mouth parting slightly in shock. 

“What?” Alec asked breathlessly, and Magnus felt his throat tightening. Alec was freaking out. Alec was going to hate him. Alec thought he was disgusting. Alec would want him to never tell anybody and go away and hide it and leave his life- “Are- are you really?” Alec asked, and Magnus let out a whine, bowing his head as tears filled his eyes.

“I didn’t know! Warlocks are supposed to be sterile, I could never have children, and even if I could I’m a man and you’re a man but Cat said maybe it’s because we both have angel blood even if it’s different, and I’ve never been with a Nephilim, and I’ve felt so bad lately so I thought I’d check on it and it seemed like a parasite or something but Catarina was the one to tell me it’s a baby not a demon parasite or something and-“

Alec cut him off by squeezing his hands to the point it almost hurt. Magnus looked up and Alec looked him in the eyes so intently it was like he was trying to see into his soul. “But she was sure? It’s definitely a baby? You’re really…” he trailed off as Magnus nodded slowly and spoke the words like they were the end of a chapter in a book, with such finality and gravity that they couldn’t be doubted again.

“I’m pregnant.”

Magnus steeled himself for all manner of reactions, shouting, crying, shoving him away, but the last thing he expected was for the shock to be replaced so fast in Alec’s face he went from startled to _glowing_ in the blink of an eye. “We’re going to have a baby?” Alec asked excitedly, and Magnus slowly nodded, trying not to get too hopeful about Alec’s tone. Magnus’s hesitance proved unnecessary however, when Alec let out a loud laugh of delight and tugged Magnus in, clutching Magnus’s face in his hands, pulling him into a hard, fast kiss. “I’m going to be a father? We’re going to be fathers? Magnus!”

Magnus’s heart swelled as he finally comprehended that this reaction was real. Alec was _happy_. “You- you’re not upset?”

Alec beamed, shaking his head. “No, why would I be upset?!” he asked, holding Magnus close. “Why, are you- are you not happy?” he asked suddenly, but Magnus didn’t even really need to think, because deep down his only fear was Alec’s reaction. 

Since he was barely ‘old’ by human standards, Magnus had felt a hollow feeling of loss at the sight of families. He had never hated his life without the possibility of being a parent, and he had never mourned for what couldn’t happen, but part of him had always held a tinge of sadness and envy when he saw parents with their children. He always wished fleetingly that he could know that love. He just hadn’t had a chance to focus on that in the hours he had known and feared losing the first true, endless love he’d found with Alec. But when Alec asked him, his immediate reaction was simple. “I am happy, Alexander.” He reached up, stroking at the side of Alec’s face as it really hit him that _this was all happening_. Joy filled him until he could only smile so hard his face hurt. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered, speaking the words for the first time.

Alec let out a positively delighted laugh and tugged Magnus into his arms, spinning them both around the living room, making Magnus laugh and clutch at him gleefully. “Oh my God! We’re having a baby,” Alec cried, finally putting Magnus down so that he could kiss him over and over, short, rushed kisses because he couldn’t stop laughing and smiling long enough to really get into it. “I love you, I love you so much,” he gushed. “I didn’t- I never imagined-“ He pressed their foreheads together, tears pooling in his eyes. “I let myself hope that maybe, one day, just maybe you would consider us taking in an orphaned Shadowhunter child, if the chance ever came up, but I never _dreamed_ we could ever have a toddler or anything. I never once in my life let myself dream I could have a _baby_ ,” he breathed. “I- I thought the only way I’d ever hold a baby was if one day Izzy had a baby.” 

Magnus’s heart lurched because he had never suspected Alec secretly desired to be a father. He knew that Alec had did most of the caring for his baby brother when he was born, but he’d never known Alec had a fondness for babies and toddlers. Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth and then his cheek, standing on his tiptoes to brush a kiss to his eye. “Well now you’re gonna have your own baby.” He smiled and tugged one of Alec’s hands from his back around to press to his middle before whispering to him like it was the greatest secret of all time. “Our baby.”

Alec wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes when he looked down and reverently pressed his hand to Magnus’s belly, sliding his hand beneath his shirt to stroke his skin down to the waist of his pants. “We’re having a baby.”

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec’s jaw. “We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a _baby_!” Alec cheered louder, laughing as he crushed Magnus into a full body hug, holding him so close at Magnus’s face was tucked into his chest and he could every contour of his body. “You’re really happy about this, right? Don’t pretend just because I’m happy.”

Magnus pulled back, shaking his head as he grinned up at him. “I love children, I’m delighted, Darling.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah.” He giggled, standing on his toes to peck Alec’s lips. “Cat said that for how long I’ve been having symptoms, I’m probably already a couple of months in. Before too long, I’ll be able to tell I’m pregnant, not just bloated.”

Alec grinned, leaning their foreheads together, slumping so Magnus could reach. “I really, really can’t wait.” He shifted some. “Speaking of can’t wait, can I tell Jace and Izzy or…” He trailed off and Magnus tutted, pulling away from him reluctantly.

“Yes, yes, you can call them up. I know better than to do that to you. You’d blow up from the pressure of holding in such big news,” he teased. “Want to invite them over or do it over the phone?” he asked, walking over to grab Alec’s cell phone from where he’d set it by the door and offer it to him.

Alec took it and then scooped Magnus into his side with the other arm, holding him around the middle to smile down at him while he dialed Jace on his phone, holding it up to his ear as he gazed down into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus rested his hands on Alec’s chest, gazing right back and thinking about how fucking lucky he was to have fallen in love with this man. 

When Jace picked up, Alec never looked away from Magnus as he spoke. “Hey Jace, can you get Izzy and come over? I have something I want to tell you.” Magnus smiled at how much joy was resonating in Alec’s voice. “Oh it’s nothing bad. Nothing bad at all.”


End file.
